heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, and as revealed in the Cartoon Network online game Ben To The Rescue, he can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions, and as he aged the shards, they began to explode upon impact. He can make monstrous clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. By Alien Force Diamondhead was skilled enough to levitate crystal prisms, as shown in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. In Trouble Helix, he was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It has been shown that he can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. In Vendetta, he was able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat, as displayed in Framed. Diamondhead has superhuman strength, easily able to overpower Vilgax in a one-on-one brawl. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. He has withstood being punched from Galvan Prime to Galvan B by Vilgax. That incident also shows that Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body, as seen in Arrested Development. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can extend his arms as shown in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 and It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1. Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. History In Alpha * He drove off Alpha. Trivia * As revealed in the I-10 user generated experience, Diamondhead was originally supposed to be an additional alien, while Cannonbolt would take his place as an original 10. * After the destruction of Petropia and before The Secret of Chromastone, Diamondhead and Tetrax were the only known Petrosapiens alive. * Diamondhead's transformation and appearance in Alien Force is similar to Chromastone's. * Diamondhead is the only alien other than Way Big to defeat Vilgax. ** Diamondhead is also the only alien other than Feedback to defeat Malware. * Diamondhead makes a crystalline metallic sound every time he moves. * Diamondhead was accidentally named by Grandpa Max.